powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vargoyle
‘I don’t believe it.’ Final Words before his death. Vargoyle is a robotic villain who's an early creation of Scrozzle. He serves as a general to Evox in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Vargoyle was one of Scrozzle's earliest inventions. The two discovered the Fury Cells, and Vargoyle used them on himself. The Fury Cells made Vargoyle powerful, but also evil, and he turned against Scrozzle, who fled with the last four Fury Cells. He was first alluded to when Scrozzle debuted after "Scroz" was asked why he was in the Cyber Dimension. He answered that he created that world and the Tronics to protect him from Vargoyle. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension and confronted him. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle attacked the two avatars. Evox appeared and stopped the fight. After Scrozzle explained Vargoyle's backstory, Evox asked Vargoyle to work for him, offering to reward him with the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had recently developed. Vargoyle agreed to the deal, though Blaze and Roxy felt betrayed, since Evox had originally promised one of them the upgrade. Vargoyle teleported to Earth and raided a Morph X warehouse. Devon, Ravi, Zoey, and Steel showed up to stop him. Vargoyle, who was disguised in a black hood and cloak, pretended to be weaker than he really was, lulling the Rangers into a false sense of security. When Scrozzle launched a Gigadrone, after Robotron's destruction. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey all left to deal with it, leaving Steel to deal with Vargoyle. Once alone with the Silver Ranger, Vargoyle pulled off his disguise and unleashed his full power on Steel. In a thoroughly one-sided battle, Vargoyle overpowered Steel and forced him to de-morph. Nate intervened just in time, and Vargoyle retreated with the Morph-X he'd stolen. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox was pleased that Vargoyle had collected so much Morph-X. He rewarded Vargoyle with the Beast powers upgrade. Vargoyle thanked Evox and vowed to use his new powers to destroy Evox's enemies. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. As Vargoyle is finishing telling Evox his plan to get him the Morph-X he needs to return to Earth, Blaze and Roxy walk it, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that he's already built their device with Scrozzle's help. Incensed, Blaze accuses Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tries to deny, but Vargoyle confirms. Before the argument can escalate, Evox interrupts and says that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he's smart enough to execute that plan. Scrozzle sends Shockatron to Earth at the same time that Shockadrone was deployed as part of Vargoyle's plan to distract the Rangers while he put his Memory Pulsator in place. Although both Shockatron and Shockadrone were destroyed, Vargoyle succeeded in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Creations *Shockatron Personality Vargoyle is a vicious, ruthless warrior who enjoys lulling his enemies into a false sense of security before unleashing his full power on them. He has a short temper and is always looking to start fights, even with other villains. He is, however, respectful of extremely powerful villains such as Evox. He is attracted to powerful objects, such as the Fury Cells and Scrozzle's Beast powers upgrade, and is crafty to the point of stealing the cybervillains' plan. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': Even without the Beast powers upgrade, Vargoyle is a highly strong robot being able break the ropes that the rangers tied him in, and also being able to defeat Steel one-on-one and being able to knock both Blaze and Roxy down in one punch. *'Agility': Vargoyle is a very agile robot, able to dodge or block most of Steel's attacks. *'Swordplay': Vargoyle is a masterful swordsman, easily overpowering Steel. Arsenal *'Combat Knife': Vargoyle is armed with a large combat knife. **'Energy Empowerment': Vargoyle can slash his enemies with red energy gathered at the tip of his knife as shown when he charged at Steel. *'Laser Pistol': Vargoyle is armed with a laser pistol. *'The Data Chips': A data chip that requires Morph-X to utilize the Beast Morpher Rangers' Beast Powers. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Vargoyle is voiced by Jamie Linehan, who also voices Steel. He previously voiced Brax in Super Ninja Steel. **He sounds almost exactly like Steel although with a gruffer and more evil voice. Notes *Vargoyle is a play on gargoyle. *Vargoyle is the fourth general of Evox. **Hes also the first of Evox’s Generals to die *In Go-Busters, Vargoyle's counterpart was an ordinary monster of the week named Danganloid that existed only in Mission 10: A Reason to Fight before being destroyed by Hiromu Sakurada (Devon's counterpart) in his Special Buster Mode. *The relationship between Scrozzle and Vargoyle is similar to that of Dr. Victor Frankenstein and the monster. Both Victor and Scrozzle create monsters, only to lose control of them. *His face is similar to Slade/Deathstroke from DC Comics. **Both have an eye on one side of the mask. ***Except Slade/Deathstroke has one eye while Vargoyle has 4 Eyes *Vargoyle also bears some resemble to the Predator, namely in that both have long dreadlock-like appendages attached to the back of the head. *He has the exact same modus operandi as Brax from Super Ninja Steel. Both villains pretend to be weaklings before gaining the upper hand. Also, both are voiced by Jamie Linehan. *Vargoyle also shares some similarities with General Kilobyte, in that, just as Kilobyte usurped Tenaya's position as Venjix's top lieutenant, Vargoyle usurps Blaze and Roxy as Evox's most powerful servant. **Also like Kilobyte, he was adapted to have more episodes to appear as one of the main villain's generals, unlike his sentai counterpart. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History See Also References Category:PR Generals Category:Evox's Virus